LION BS-106 Information Wiki
by grimreaper's lost soul
Summary: This is an Information Wiki containing all the information relevant to the Story: LION BS-106 this will contain character profiles, vehicles, weapon systems, vessels and brief snippets of history and maybe even accounts of the survivors aboard the LION or other vessels if appropriate, the character profiles will be of people who've participated in the Enlistment Poll. please enjoy!
1. Lion BS-106 (72 R-BSG)

**AN: To all my fan's this has been a long time Coming, I mean seriously, I have slipped and slipped hard, no excuses like I've had life troubles and all that bull, no I just decided to give myself a break from FanFiction, do some soul searching whilst trying to develop my next biggest FanFic: Lion BS-106, and I'll say this, I've been Inspired by content creators from all walks of life, novelists, youtuber's, video game producers and YOU my fans...  
The comments and PM's just keep coming and I thank you, FARCRY of the Colonies was some good work but there were errors big ones, and rather remove something so well liked I will leave it as is and have LION BS-106 pick up the torch as a spiritual successor of sorts, now what does this Fic have in store for you?**

 **Simple LION BS-106 is a story that will have regular Polls and will be for the Readers by the Readers from me, now I'll admit using Google forms has had some teething problems so whilst this is being read by you right now, I'm on FanFiction's Poll tab Writing up the forms that I'm using on Google Forms here for those who are having problems with either contacting me Via Twitter or are having troubles from the Links.  
Now all that I ask is that if you are wanting to invest something into this story please just participate in the Polls, I want all of my fan's voices to be heard, and best of all my new Job has a rather unique perk, its continental, meaning I work four days on for 12 hours solid and I get four days off work, and I plan to make the most of that time.**

 **This is GrimReapersLostSoul signing off.**

* * *

 **Battlestar Lion – BS-106 Information Sheet**

Name: LION  
Identifier: BS-106  
Battlegroup: 72nd RESERVE

Manufacturer: McLees Shipyards – Sagittaron

 **Specifications**

Length: 1,387.89m (4,553.44 feet)  
Beam: 539.02m (1,768.44feet)  
Draught: 181.27m (594.72 feet)

Weight: 41,375,000 metric tonnes  
Cargo Capacity: 1,367,159.09 metric tonnes  
Ship Duration: 4 years at maximum capacity

Hull: 3 metres of Titanium-A Hexagonal Battleplate  
(Rated at 60 megatons)  
(Potential at 100 megatons)

Superstructure: Honeycombed Titanium-A supplemented with cross bracing  
eliminating the ships "spine" weakness

 **Weapon Systems**

Armament: Primary: 40 Sagittaron Naval Armaments (SNA) Mark 22/1-A 20 inch (3 Gun*) Turrets  
(150 barrels total – firing 4 rounds per barrel per minute)  
Loaded with:  
FLAK (Flechette loaded Rounds Anti-Missile/Fighter Area Suppression)  
APAC (Armour Piercing Anti-Capital)  
APACHE (Armour Piercing Anti-Capital High Explosive)  
KATIE (Specialised 100 Kiloton Nuclear Tipped Rounds)

Armament: Secondary: 500 SNA Mark 166 4.5inch Anti-Fighter / Anti-Missile Turrets  
(500 barrels total – firing 1500 rounds per minute)  
Loaded with:  
BALL (Standard 4.5 inch Anti-Missile/Fighter Rounds)  
FLAK (Flechette loaded Rounds Anti-Missile/Fighter Area Suppression)

Armaments: Additional: (Optional) 16 Zenith VLS-20/D9 Launch Tubes  
(Loaded with 16 canisters loaded with D9 Type Anti-Capital Ship Nuclear Missiles)

Armaments: Additional: (Optional) 4 Bow Spearfish Heavy Torpedo Tubes  
(Loaded with 16 Spearfish D9 Anti-Capital Ship Nuclear Torpedo's)

 **Carrier Facilities/Air-Wing**

2 Flight Pods (2 Decks – 1 Per Flight Pod)  
Launch: 80 AC-3 Mark 9 Catapult Assisted Take Off (CATO) Launch Systems  
(80 Tubes Total – 40 Per Flight Pod)  
Recovery: 4 CLS-12-6B "MEATBALL" Optical Guidance Systems  
(2 Per Flight Pod)  
Storage: 80 D44/2B Overhead Magazine Racks  
(40 Per Flight Pod – ONLY useable by Viper Mark IV's and Earlier this system was phased out for superior fighters)

 **Capacity**

Small Craft: 180  
Heavy Shuttles: 4

Fighter: Viper Mark II's: 80 (Wings: 1 and 2 – 4 Squadrons of 20)  
Fighter: Viper Mark III's: 80 (Wings: 3 and 4 – 4 Squadrons of 20)  
(Wings 3 and 4 utilise the D44/2B Overhead Magazine Racks in both flight pods this doubles carrier capacity)  
Gunship: Raptor Multi Mission Support Craft: 20 (4 Squadrons of 5)

OR

Fighter: Viper Mark V's: 40 (Wing 1 – 2 Squadrons of 20)  
Fighter: Viper Mark VI's: 40 (Wing 2 – 2 Squadrons of 20)  
Gunship: Raptor Multi Mission Support Craft: 20 (4 Squadrons of 5)

Dedicated Transport: King Raven Transport: 4 (Shuttles 1 through 4)

Additional: (Optional) Gunship: Rhino Heavy Missile Support Craft: 20

 **Crew/Personal**

Total: 5069  
Naval Officers: 503  
Naval Enlisted: 4,423  
Marine Officers: 5  
Marine Enlisted: 138

 **Vessels of the Class**

LION BS-106  
TEMERAIRE BS-107  
DRAGON BS-177  
VICTORY BS-178

 **History Behind the Lion Class Battlestar's**

During the First Cylon War (FCW) Colonial think tanks realised the successes of the Columbia class Battlestar's, the Colonial Admiralty agreed with the think tanks and proposed that the Columbia class Battlestar designs be further improved upon there by creating the then un-named Columbia Sub-Class. The Admiralty published their proposal to all ship building firms, the ship building firm's designs were then submitted to the Admiralty and the think tanks for review the most reasonable yet ground breaking proposal would be accepted.  
McLees Shipyards, based in Sagittaron's orbit were producers of the 12 Colonies' most successful line of support vessels the Boadicea class, proposed their Lion Class Design Externally nothing had changed sans the new 3 gun turret design instead of the traditional 2 gun turret design internally however it was revolutionary the Honeycombed superstructure removed the need for the ship to have a spine, this came at a price, quite literally, the turn out however meant that their backs couldn't be broken under any amount of firepower unlike the Columbia's two of which had suffered from this fate.  
The proposition given by the Admiralty covered the cost for four Columbia's, the Lion's however were over exaggerated in survivability to the extreme meaning that for the price of four Columbia's they would only cover the cost for two Lion's with change to spare, months of deliberation later and the government gave the go ahead for the Admiralty to produce two Lion's, by the time McLees began production of the two Lion's, the Columbia class Battlestar's had doubled from 12 to 24 and numerous other Battlestar classes were also being produced from the Athena Heavy Battlestar to the Hoplite Light Battlestar meaning that the two Lion's would be given the identifying markers of BS-106 and BS-107.

The Battlestar's LION and TEMERAIRE fought throughout the last 9 years of the war Proving their superior designs by constantly smashing through Cylon Battlegroups taking only moderate damage to the Battleplate which at its worst took one week to replace, prompting the government to grant the Admiralty enough funds to produce a second pair of Lion class Battlestar's by the time of their completion Battlestar's DRAGON BS-177 and Victory BS-178 only saw action in the last two years of the FCW with the end of the FCW the Armistice treaties between Human's and Cylon's were signed aboard the LION BS-106 at the Cylon's request.  
According to sources when asked why they wanted the signing of the Armistice on the LION, the triple oh fives simply stated: "As beings created by man we respect all machines even vessels…. The LION has both pride and honour we see it in her movements and design, she is proud to serve and is honoured in doing so…. A vessel such as the LION deserves a long life do not see her wasted…."

As of right now in June 26th 2708 of the Colonial calendar (40 years post FCW) The LION and her sister ships are stationed at various Reserve Anchorages throughout Colonial Space and are expected to still be in service for another forty years they are four of five ships still serving the Colonial Navy in some active Capacity from the First Cylon War, the fifth being the Battlestar Galactica which still serves the 75th Battlegroup until her Decommissioning in five months' time.

* * *

 **Here's my Follow me at Twitter: Liam_D_Spruce  
**

 **Here's a Link to my Google Form for Character Enlistment: /forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeEIQYTkBVwoA6TVmz8gZbZp5ckOlaUuXUdpxS20fFebegF9g/viewform?usp=sf_link  
**

 **Here's a Link to my Google Form for Prologue Alternate Options: /forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeKAWbRo8owGF7f7DVKuRm77gnO3Uc2_KzeNHPp5NPj-rSRQQ/viewform?usp=sf_link**

 **You Have to put in: (Start here) docs. (Remove this Space) Google. (Remove this Space) Com (End here), followed by using the rest of the Link otherwise you will get a 404 error!**


	2. Character Profile: Cmdr: Liam Spruce

**Battlestar Lion – BS-106 Information Sheet  
Character Profile (X-0001-01)**

Name: Liam Spruce  
Sex: Male  
Rank: Commander  
Serial Number: 30258792-LS

Planet of Birth: Sagittaron  
Date of Birth: November 26th 2678 (Colonial Military Calendar) [32 when Colonies Fall in 2708]  
Race: Caucasian

Description:  
Standing at a solid 5 foot 11 inches tall with a solid build Liam is a caucasian male with military cropped dark brown hair with a matching moustache, a scar runs from his forehead through his left eye to his upper lip, courtesy of a now dishonourably discharged Lieutenant during his posting aboard the Berserk class Cruiser: Goliath, Liam as a Commander is rather laid back with the naval dress code, he does however expect 110% from all of his crew at all times if they want to keep the dress code lax, while on duty Liam is aware of what his senior staff are going to do before they do it, giving those who don't know him the impression that he has some kind of foresight.

History:  
Born 2678 ten years after the First Cylon war to Commander Diana Spruce and David Reast an Army Sergeant who was Dishonourably discharged for striking a superior officer during the waning years of the war Liam grew up with two no nonsense parents who were strict with their upbringing, Liam passed out of High School with above average marks in all subject matters, earning himself an apprenticeship with a local firm and passing out of collage with 3 qualifications he found he soon wanted to join the Colonial Navy Reserves, quitting his job Liam spent six months at basic training and a further year at Sagittaron's Officer Academy where he excelled passing out in the top 5% of his class earning him a posting as the Berserk class Cruiser: Goliath's Executive officer.  
It would be eight years later when Liam would be approached by the Naval Reserves Admiralty and granted his own command, and with it his post, the Reserve Battlestar LION BS-106 one of five remaining first war veteran vessels, the other four being the three sister ships of the LION, TEMERAIRE BS-107, DRAGON BS-177 and VICTORY BS-178 respectively and the Columbia class Battlestar Galactica BS-12 the last of the Original 12 Battlestar's produced just before the First Cylon War broke out.

Threat Assessment:  
While not the most skilled officer within the Colonial Reserve, he knows his ship and her limitations and the limitations of his crew, he knows how to best utilise the LION to her fullest to get maximum damage out whilst taking as little as possible in return, the 72nd Reserve Battlegroup attached to the LION is unique in its heavy support role.  
Amongst the 72nd R-BSG are two Berserk class Cruisers, Four Cygnus class Escorts one Boadicea class hospital ship, Two Phoenix class super heavy support ships, one mobile dry dock called the Cradle and two Asia class heavy mining and refining super tankers.

Threat to **THE PLAN** : Moderate to High  
Proceed with caution, we have a good baseline to better predict his capabilities but there are still a lot of unknowns.

* * *

 **AN: Here's the first of what I hope to be a good deal of Character Profiles Provided by you guys this one is me of course and I hope to further refine it as the story progresses!**


	3. Character Profile: PFC: Vallo DeLorean

**Battlestar Lion – BS-106 Information Sheet  
Character Profile (X-0001-02)**

Name: Vallo DeLorean  
Sex: Male  
Rank: Private First Class  
Serial Number: 83227261-VD

Planet of Birth: Picon  
Date of Birth: June 6th 2689 (Colonial Military Calendar) [19 when Colonies Fall in 2708]  
Race: Caucasian

Description:  
5 foot 10 inches tall with an average frame, brown cropped military hair and clean shaven face with a scar running the left side of his neck, PFC Vallo is an aspiring marine attached to the Lion's First Marine Detachment, one of four aboard the Lion at any time. (Unless additional marines are required for a mission) PFC Vallo gets what he calls the lacklustre assignments, such as manning one of the LION's expansive armouries, Vallo however has a niche when it comes to demolitions, and support weapon systems, while not the smartest, strongest, fastest or most durable he makes up for his short comings with his heart.

History:  
Born and raised in Picon. Both parents were well liked history teachers at Queenstown high-school and he was expected to follow in their tracks, therefore he is knowledgeable of the past of the colonies most particularly the history before the First Cylon War and likes to tell stories about the past. After passing high-school with near average grades with history being his most outstanding subject passing with flying colours, he joined the military straight as soon as he turned of age against his parent's wishes. At boot camp, Vallo was attached to Charlie company, after six months of gruelling marches and harsh weapons drill, Vallo and his fellow rookies were assigned to replace most of the much older and more veteran marine crew of the BS-106, BS-107, BS-177 and BS-178 allowing the Veterans to rotate home for the next six months

Threat Assessment:  
Not much is needed to be known about PFC Vallo, he's fresh meat, no none issue when it comes to the bigger picture but his knowledge of history might help him understand our ground based strategies, never the less he will die with the rest of them.

Threat to **THE PLAN** : Low to medium  
Proceed with caution, Vallo knows demolitions and is one of the LION's Squad Support Weapon Operators.

* * *

 **AN: This is the First profile sent to me through Google Forms I've done a little creative editing and the like because I don't want fans actual descriptions besides their personalities and weather their Caucasian, Hispanic, Asian or other.  
**


	4. Pegasus BS-226 (BSG-62)

**AN: Here it is Ladies and Gentlemen, Colonial's of all ages the Second ship to feature in my Battlestar Galactica Info Wiki and it's none other than "THE BEAST" Herself, yes that's right here are the Specifications to the Battlestar Pegasus with some creative liberties of course not everything can be found on a wiki page such as manufacturers and the like.  
So please enjoy this update and expect others along the way sometime soon, I think the next one will be another character sheet, if not it'll either be the Phoenix class or the Cradle... Unless there is a massive demand for me to post the specs of the "Old Girl" herself the Galactica.**

 **PS: I want criticism if you have it!**

 **This is GrimReapersLostSoul signing off.**

* * *

 **Battlestar Pegasus – BS-226 Information Sheet**

Name: Pegasus  
Identifier: BS-226  
Battlegroup: 62

Manufacturer: Scorpio Fleet Yards

 **Specifications**

Length: 1,789.8m (5872 feet)  
Beam: 732.2m (2,402.36 feet)  
Draught: 331.26m (1,086.8 feet)

Weight: 50,375,000 metric tonnes  
Cargo Capacity: 1,879,302.06 metric tonnes  
Ship Duration: 5 years at maximum capacity

Hull: 3 metres of Titanium-A2 Battleplate  
(Rated at 80 megatons)  
(Potential at 120 megatons)

Superstructure: Reinforced Titanium-A Keel supplemented with cross bracing

 **Weapon Systems**

Armament: Primary: 32 Caprica Naval Systems (CNS) Mark 30-B 20 inch (2 Gun*) Turrets  
(64 barrels total – firing 4 rounds per barrel per minute)  
Loaded with:  
FLAK (Flechette loaded Rounds Anti-Missile/Fighter Area Suppression)  
APAC (Armour Piercing Anti-Capital)

Armament Secondary: 40 Scorpio Armaments Howler-Missile Pods  
(1280 missiles total – firing 32 missiles per Pod)  
Loaded with:  
APAC (Armour Piercing Anti-Capital) Howler Missiles

Armament: Tertiary: 750 CNS Mark 204 1½ inch Anti-Fighter / Anti-Missile Turrets  
(1500 barrels total – firing 1200 rounds per minute)  
Loaded with:  
BALL (Standard 1½ inch Anti-Missile/Fighter Rounds)  
FLAK (Flechette loaded Rounds Anti-Missile/Fighter Area Suppression)

Armaments: Additional: (Optional) 12 Zeus VLS-32/D11 Launch Tubes  
(Loaded with 12 canisters loaded with D11 Type Anti-Capital Ship Nuclear Missiles)

Armaments: Additional: (Optional) 4 Bow Tigerfish Heavy Torpedo Tubes  
(Loaded with 16 Tigerfish D11 Anti-Capital Ship Nuclear Torpedo's)

 **Carrier Facilities/Air-Wing**

2 Flight Pods (4 Decks – 2 Per Flight Pod)  
Launch: 80 AC-8 Mark 4 Catapult Assisted Take Off (CATO) Launch Systems  
(100 Tubes Total – 50 Per Flight Pod)  
Recovery: 8 CLS-22-1A "MEATBALL" Optical Guidance Systems  
(2 Per Flight Pod)

 **Capacity**

Small Craft: 250  
Heavy Shuttles: 4

Fighter: Viper Mark VI's: 100 (Wings: 1 and 2 – 4 Squadrons of 25)  
Fighter: Viper Mark VII's: 100 (Wings: 3 and 4 – 4 Squadrons of 25)  
(Wings 3 and 4 utilise the secondary flight pod's)  
Gunship: Raptor Multi Mission Support Craft: 50 (10 Squadrons of 5)

Dedicated Transport: King Raven Transport: 4 (Shuttles 1 through 4)

 **Crew/Personal**

Total: 3000  
Naval Officers: 500  
Naval Enlisted: 2000  
Marine Officers: 100  
Marine Enlisted: 400

 **Notable Vessels of the Class**

MERCURY BS-220  
POLONIUM BS-221  
PEGASUS BS-226  
APOLLO BS-227  
INTREPID BS-230  
CHIEFTAIN BS-231

 **History Behind the Mercury Class Battlestar's**

After the end of the First Cylon War (FCW) Colonial Naval Doctrine had fully developed around the Battlestar's. The successes and failures highlighted from the various FCW type Battlestar's helped generate multiple new classes, these designs had been modernised much like the Valkyrie class of light Battlestar, which would later pioneer the state of the art Mercury class developed as a supercarrier battleship hybrid, the Mercury class Battlestar's held one of the Largest Viper Compliments to date, the only other vessels that carried more vipers were dedicated carriers and the far more fearsome Warstar's, what made the Mercury unique were her extensive machine shops and flight simulators allowing colonial pilot personal to train on simulators and mechanics to build wings of vipers and raptors so long as the vessel had raw materials to use.  
Mercury class Battlestar's had been built with crew streamlining in mind, and even though the Mercury class outweighed and outmatched the older Columbia class Battlestar's in size and firepower the Mercury class had a reduced crew size compared with the older Columbia's making them far less crew intensive and therefore more economically accepted by the now more stringent Naval Defence Budget put forward by the Adar Administration, currently there are 20 Mercury's serving within the Colonial navy each commanding a Colonial Battlestar Group (BSG) with another 10 to join their sister ships within the coming years.  
Though one design flaw does exist which is the trench that runs the length of the "Alligator Head" Bow, the armour is much more susceptible to armour penetrating rounds than anywhere else on the ship, which brings in to question of the long term life expectancy of the Mercury class, unless the issue is addressed.

* * *

 **AN: Follow me at Twitter at Liam_D_Spruce**


	5. Spirit of Motherwill CSV-06 (72 R-BSG)

**Phoenix Class Support Vessel**

Name: Spirit of Motherwill  
Identifier: CSV-06  
Battlegroup: 72nd RESERVE

Manufacturer: Halifax Shipwrights – Caprica

 **Specifications**

Length: 2,500 metres (8,200 feet)  
Beam: 800 metres (2,600 feet)  
Draught: 560 metres (1,837.27 feet)

Weight: 83,245,000 metric tonnes  
Cargo Capacity: 4,324,688.88 metric tonnes  
Ship Duration: 4 years at maximum capacity

Hull: 2 metres of Titanium-A Battleplate  
(Rated at 40 megatons)  
(Potential at 80 megatons)

Superstructure: Reinforced Titanium-A Keel supplemented with cross bracing

 **Weapons**

Armament: Primary: 22 Caprica Naval Systems (CNS) Mark 30-B 20 inch (2 Gun*) Turrets  
(44 barrels total – firing 4 rounds per barrel per minute)  
Loaded with:  
FLAK (Flechette loaded Rounds Anti-Missile/Fighter Area Suppression)  
APAC (Armour Piercing Anti-Capital)

Armament: Secondary: 24 Scorpio Armaments Howler-Missile Pods  
(1280 missiles total – firing 32 missiles per Pod)  
Loaded with:  
APAC (Armour Piercing Anti-Capital) Howler Missiles

Armament: Tertiary: 80 SNA Mark 166 4.5inch Anti-Fighter / Anti-Missile Turrets  
(80 barrels total – firing 1500 rounds per minute)  
Loaded with:  
BALL (Standard 4.5 inch Anti-Missile/Fighter Rounds)  
FLAK (Flechette loaded Rounds Anti-Missile/Fighter Area Suppression)

Armaments: Additional: 4 Bow Spearfish Heavy Torpedo Tubes  
(Loaded with 16 Spearfish D9 Anti-Capital Ship Nuclear Torpedo's)

 **Carrier Facilities/Air-Wing**

50 Medium to Large Hanger Bays: 20 port 20 Starboard 10 Ventral  
Launch: Flight Ops Assisted Take Offs (FOATO)  
Landing: Flight Ops Assisted Landings (FOAL)

16 Ventral Hard-Lock docks  
Launch: Flight Ops Assisted Take Offs (FOATO)  
Landing: Flight Ops Assisted Landings (FOAL)

 **Capacity**

Shuttles/Cargo Transports: 600  
Super Heavy Lift Craft: 16

140: DR-4 Viking (Modified) Dropship Transports  
260: D82-EST Darter Dedicated Cargo Transports  
100: D96-TCE Heavy Dropships  
100: Raptor Transports  
16: D-20 Heron Super Heavy Lift Transports

 **Refining / Construction Facilities**

Multiple Refineries / Ore Processing / Forging and Manufacturing Facilities  
Multiple Automated Assembly Lines  
Multiple Prefabs

 **Crew/Personal**

Total: 11,305  
Naval Officers: 1,305  
Naval Enlisted: 2,420  
Marine Officers: 1100  
Marine Enlisted: 6480

 **Notable Vessels of the Class**

Spirit Of Motherwill CSV-06  
New Freedom CSV-11  
Independence CSV-22  
Enterprise CSV-30

 **History of the Class**

The Phoenix Class had started off as a dedicated mobile munitions manufactory and storage site, much like their far older brethren the Asia class Super-Heavy mobile storage ships, only the Admiralty at the time saw if fit to outfit the Phoenix class with a limited Carrier capability which was then later refined into a mobile Colonial Army Transport capable of deploying anywhere between 4000 to 12000 Colonial Army Personal their infrastructure and their armoured support onto any of the Cylon occupied twelve colonies.

Their presence in any system proved to be a threat to Cylon operations during the war and were often hunted down by entire Cylon Fleets to prevent mass troop deployments deep within Cylon occupied space.  
Not many of these behemoths survived the war but those that did quickly found themselves lost due to misplaced orders, in an attempt to preserve them if the Cylon's ever returned.


	6. Character Profile: Capt: Bravo-9

**Battlestar Lion – BS-106 Information Sheet  
Character Profile (X-0001-03)**

Name: (REDACTED) Bravo-9  
Sex: Male  
Rank: Captain  
Serial Number: XXXXXXXX-XX

Planet of Birth: (REDACTED)  
Date of Birth: (REDACTED)  
Race: (REDACTED)

Description:  
5 foot 10 inches tall donning a Special operation flight suit at all times including helmet with a black polarised visor, patches donned on his flight suit show he flown with the best of the best throughout his black inked career.

Currently Bravo-9 is the current Squadron Commander of the Battlestar Lion's Premier VOID Squadron, which is made up of 20 Viper Mark IV's with five Raptors acting as their AWACS.

History:  
(REDACTED)

"Only the Commander and the XO know about his past, he just kind of showed up one day started flying, this has led to people wondering if he is in fact a Cylon, but given that no one knows his name, face, age, or for that matter if they are a He, it's impossible to know for sure. Given his service record no one really feels compelled to find out either."  
-Battlestar LION's Flight Lieutenant: Bradley "EYEBALL" Woodhead  
-Void Squadron

Threat Assessment:  
Nothing is known about this 10 times consecutive ACE Pilot effectively he is a ghost.

Threat to **THE PLAN** : Extreme  
Proceed with extreme caution, Bravo-9 is credited as a ten times consecutive ACE and has been credited with over 70+ kills while on anti-piracy operations while aboard the LION.


	7. Galactica BS-12 (BSG-75)

**Here it is ladies and gents, it took me a while to recompile all of the Alpha and Beta sources about the Old Girl, and here's what I've managed to produce, mind you this is the 'Decommissioned' Galactica's information and not her 'First War - Restoration' Information as that will be added as a separate information sheet later on, as the story progresses.**

* * *

 **Battlestar Galactica – BS-12 Information Sheet**

Name: Galactica  
Identifier: BS-12  
Battlegroup: 75th Regular

Manufacturer: Daedalus Anchorage Shipyard

 **Specifications**

Length: 1,438.64m (4,720 feet)  
Beam: 563.84m (1,762 feet)  
Draught: 183.32m (602 feet)

Weight: 41,375,000 metric tonnes  
Cargo Capacity: 1,367,159.09 metric tonnes  
Ship Duration: 4 years at maximum capacity

Hull: 3 metres of Titanium-A Battleplate  
(Rated at 60 megatons)  
(Potential at 100 megatons)

Superstructure: Titanium-A keel supplemented with cross bracing and ribbing

 **Weapon Systems**

Armament: Primary: 24 Picon Armaments (PA) Mark 30/2-D 20 inch (3 Gun*) Turrets  
(48 barrels total – firing 4 rounds per barrel per minute)  
Loaded with:  
FLAK (Flechette loaded Rounds Anti-Missile/Fighter Area Suppression)  
APAC (Armour Piercing Anti-Capital)

Armament: Secondary: 240 PA Mark 90 2 inch Gatling Anti-Fighter / Anti-Missile Turrets  
(2,880 barrels total – firing 4000 rounds per minute)  
Loaded with:  
BALL (Standard 4.5 inch Anti-Missile/Fighter Rounds)

Armaments: Additional: (Optional) 12 Zenith VLS-20/D9 Launch Tubes  
(Loaded with 12 canisters loaded with D9 Type Anti-Capital Ship Nuclear Missiles)

 **Carrier Facilities/Air-Wing**

2 Flight Pods (1 Decks – 1 Per Flight Pod)  
[One Active]  
Launch: 80 AC-3 Mark 9 Catapult Assisted Take Off (CATO) Launch Systems  
(80 Tubes Total – 40 Per Flight Pod)  
Recovery: 4 CLS-12-6B "MEATBALL" Optical Guidance Systems  
(2 Per Flight Pod)

 **Capacity**

Small Craft: 80  
Heavy Shuttles: 2

Fighter: Viper Mark II's: 60 (Wings: 1, 2 and 3 – 3 Squadrons of 20)  
Fighter: Viper Mark VII's: 20 (Wings: 4 – 1 Squadron of 20)

Gunship: Raptor Multi Mission Support Craft: 10 (2 Squadrons of 5)

Dedicated Transport: King Raven Transport: 2 (Shuttles 1 and 2)

 **Crew/Personal**

Total: 2770  
Naval Officers: 203  
Naval Enlisted: 2,424  
Marine Officers: 5  
Marine Enlisted: 138

 **Vessels of the Class**

Galactica BS-12  
Columbia BS-1  
Athena BS-8  
Archaeon BS-10

 **History Behind the Lion Class Battlestar's**

The Columbia class of Battlestar's were the Twelve Colonies first true development of a hybrid between a carrier and battleship, which also doubled to act as a Command and Control ship for Battlegroups or fleets, the initial design and development phase began under the codename: JUPITER, which the class was often miss labelled as by the public of the time, as the current naming convention of a class of vessel, stands at naming the class after the lead ship which had been built.

In this case the First of the Columbia's the Battlestar Columbia herself.

Though on paper the design of the Columbia's is sound the threat of an imminent invasion, made the Anchorage crews responsible for building them, cut corners, even so with these flaws the Original Twelve Columbia's performed so well, that the Admiralty had issued a general order for capital ship production to focus on Columbia's.  
Eventually with the Wars end the Columbia class Battlestar's numbered in the low hundreds (124 is believed to be the estimate.) Making them the most numerous Battlestar's until the introduction of the Valkyrie class pocket Battlestar's and even later with the Introduction of the Mercury class all but one of the original twelve had been decommissioned with the Six Lion sub-class Columbia Battlestar's to be placed in the Reserve Fleet.


	8. Character Profile: SSgt: Sam Daly

Name: Sam Daly  
Sex: Male  
Rank: Staff Sergeant  
Serial Number: 30166592-SD

Planet of Birth: Sagittaron  
Date of Birth: November 26th 2674 (Colonial Military Calendar) [36 when Colonies Fall in 2708]  
Race: Caucasian

Description:  
Six-foot two weighing two-hundred pounds, with a small scar above his right eye, with salt and pepper hair he would swear on his life his subordinates had given him from all the stress of dealing with their bull-shit.  
Daly also has a Marine Corps tattoo, out of sight for when he's off duty, his right arm also sports a through and through bullet scar on his right bicep which he'd gotten from an anti-piracy action, the man is also known to be as sarcastic as they come.

History:  
At age sixteen Daly lied to his local recruiter about his age to join the Regular Marine Forces as a way to escape his strictly religious parent of Sagittarian. For years Daly served with distinction, earning the respect of both his peers and his superiors, while on deployment Daly had been Decorated several times for Courage Under Fire and Valour in face of superior numbers, throughout his career Daly had been posted on various colonies and navy vessels and had been well liked by all he served alongside.

Several months prior to the Beginning of the Second Cylon War, large workers protests broke out on Sagittaron, Daly had been posted alongside a marine detachment at a roadblock which was put in place to direct the protesters away from the Sagittaron Parliament building, things would quickly escalate when violence broke out between rivals inside the mob, which resulted in the crowd throwing heavy projectiles such as rocks and bottles.  
That was until an Un-Named private panicked and negligently discharged his rifle which he had made un-safe by depressing the safety catch at the sight of the crowd, this caused the others under Daly's command to open fire, resulting in sixteen deaths and forty plus non-fatal injuries.

Daly was Scapegoated by the politicians which was then set upon the press, seeing however that Daly had never once been marked down by any officer or peer in any respect, a General by the name of McNamara took it upon himself to get Daly out of sight, realising his aptitude for anti-piracy actions and ship and station security, the General had made his case to have Daly posted aboard the 72nd R-BSG where Daly continued to excel to this day.

"Some even say that Daly was one of the best since the First Cylon War." – Unknown Marine Officer.

Threat Assessment:  
Daly is a competent Senior NCO and must not be underestimated at any cost.


End file.
